Overlord II Episode 01
"The Dawn of Despair" (絶望の夜明け Zetsubo no Yoake) is the first episode of the ''Overlord II'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on January 9, 2018. Summary The Captain of the Black Scripture is walking down a hallway after a meeting when he comes across the Extra Seat. She asks him what the report was about, but he replies that she should've gotten one concerning it. They then discuss the recent mission the Black Scripture returned from and how they encountered a mysterious undead, as well as the disappearance of the Sunlight Scripture at the hands of a man named Ainz Ooal Gown. In an undisclosed location, a dragon awakes from its slumber after detecting someone nearby. The dragon is revealed to be Platinum Dragon Lord, and the person he detected was his old friend, Rigrit Bers Caurau.The two discuss about how Rigrit passed on the magic item she received from the Dragon Lord to a "young one". Platinum Dragon Lord then states that the power that has corrupted this world has returned, and that unlike their old leader, it is a force of evil. In the Re-Estize Kingdom, the king and the nobles are discussing the kingdom's response to this year's attack from the Baharuth Empire. After the meeting Gazed and King Ramposa III discuss the events privately, the king believes that the attempted assassination on Gazef was the machinations of the nobles. He apologizes to his loyal retainer of his helplessness, though Gazef tells him there is no need. They are greeted by the appearance of Ramposa’s daughter, Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself and her guard Climb. After exchanging a few words of affection, the two pairs separate. The king asks Gazef of the character of the man who saved him, Ainz Ooal Gown. Gazef vouches for the Magic Caster declaring him an ally. Meanwhile in a wide plains area, Momon and Nabe are confronting an approaching dust storm. The storm as it turns out is a Gigant Basilisk being driven by Hamsuke. Just as the basilisk is about to run over the pair, Momon beheads it. Having completed in subjugating the monster, Momon order Hamsuke and Nabe to relay their success to the Adventurer's Guild, while he returns to the Nazarick. Now donning his Ainz Ooal Gown appearance, the protagonist hovers above Nazarick, concealed with magic. He is greeted by Mare, who returns his Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown which he uses to teleport to the 9th Floor. Albedo greets her master in a seductive matter, causing Ainz to momentarily become shocked before his emotional dampener kicks in. Ainz then orders Albedo to discuss with him new information that he acquired from the Adventurer's Guild. One is being a map of the New World. Ainz details what he has learned about the location of where Nazarick is situated and the surrounding locations and nations. In addition he mentions that various Floor Guardians on assignment: Aura Bella Fiora building a base in the Great Forest of Tob; Demiurge in the Albeion Hills; Sebas Tian and Solution Epsilon undercover in Re-Estize. Ainz questions the whereabouts of Shalltear Bloodfallen, and the scene switches to a drunk vampire in Sous-chef's Bar on the 9th Floor. She has been depressed of her rebellion, though involuntarily believes it brings her loyalty to Ainz in question. They are greeted by Eclair Ecleir Eicler, who attempts to cheer Shalltear, but sinks her in deeper depression. Major Events * Rigrit visits Platinum Dragon Lord and they discuss about the new arrival of YGGDRASIL players. * Meeting between the Six Great Nobles and King Ranposa III in regards to the upcoming annual war with the Baharuth Empire. * The construction of the fake Nazarick is under way. * Declaration of war between the Lizardmen and Nazarick. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Captain of the Black Scripture * Gazef Stronoff * Ainz Ooal Gown * Narberal Gamma * Hamsuke * Mare Bello Fiore * Albedo * Aura Bella Fiora * Bukubukuchagama (Voice Only) * Sebas Tian * Solution Epsilon * Demiurge * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Cocytus New Characters * Zesshi Zetsumei * Platinum Dragon Lord * Rigrit Bers Caurau * Ramposa III * Elias Brandt Dale Raeven (Cameo) * Count Lytton (Cameo) * Marquis Blumlash (Cameo) * Marquis Pespea (Cameo) * Margrave Urovana (Cameo) * Marquis Boullope (Cameo) * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself * Climb * Pestonya Shortcake Wanko * Sous-chef * Eclair Ecleir Eicler * Zaryusu Shasha * Shasuryu Shasha Abilities Used Known Abilities Locations Known Locations * Re-Estize * Great Tomb of Nazarick * Great Forest of Tob New Locations * Great Lake Anime Notes * The first episode received an early screening at a special event held at United Cinema Aqua City Odaiba on December 17, 2017 as well as an early broadcast on AbemaTV on December 30, 2017. Gallery Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 02 Episodes